1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a pattern, a method for manufacturing a semiconductor apparatus, and a method for manufacturing a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic thin film transistor (TFT) can be formed at low temperatures as compared with an amorphous silicon TFT in the related art and, therefore, application to a flexible display including a plastic substrate is expected. Furthermore, a substrate can be produced by an inexpensive process, e.g., coating, printing, or the like, by using a coating material soluble in a solvent without using a vacuum process nor photolithography. Therefore, cost reduction is expected.
Incidentally, regarding patterning of an organic material layer by application of an ink-jet method, many methods have been proposed, in which a barrier (bank) is formed from a water-repellent material through patterning in advance and, thereby, wetting and spreading of droplets, in which an organic material is dissolved, is prevented by the barrier so as to obtain an organic material layer in a desired shape (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-353594, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-86128, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-95379, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-200905).
In particular, regarding patterning of the organic semiconductor layer, a method in which organic semiconductor droplets are applied to fine grooves embossed has been proposed (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2004-517737). Besides this, a method in which a difference is provided between the surface energy of a source electrode and a drain electrode serving as a substrate for forming an organic semiconductor layer and the surface energy of an insulating film and, thereby, a pattern is formed by applying a semiconductor solution to the insulating film between the source electrode and the drain electrode has been proposed (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-60079).